process
by Jokowu
Summary: Kris sangat mencintai tao tapi tao tidak mencintainya. Ketika masih berpacaran tao sering berselingkuh bahkan sampai bersetubuh. Tao mau menikah dengan kris karna kris kaya. Setelah menikah kris baru tau kalau tao sudah tidak suci lagi. Apa yang akan dilakukan kris ? /.."masterhh " goda tao/ /"Maafkan aku ge. Aku sudah tidak suci lagi../ /.."aku akan pergi"/ Kristao GS


Jokowu Proudly present

 **Tittle :** _ **Process**_

Main Cast :

Kris Wu

Huang Zi Tao (GS)

Other Cast:

Eunhyuk, Seunghyun, Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol

 **Disclaime** r:Ini FF Pertama milik saya, semua cast milik tuhan yang maha Esa dan orang tuanya masing-masing , FF ini terinspirasi dari kisah saya di Role Player hanya saja ceritanya dibuat sedikit berbeda, ada banyak imajinasi saya disini, hati-hati dengan FF ini, karena sangat gaje

dimohon kritik dan sarannya karena itu sangat saya butuhkan. Wajib tinggalkan jejak berupa Like dan Comment, NO COPAST!

ONESHOOT

Pria tinggi berbalut jas hitam berdarah china kanada dengan surai pirang itu tengah memandangi seorang gadis cantik bersurai hitam yang memiliki lingkar mata hitam disekitar matanya. Gadis cantik itu sedang fokus berlatih wushu sehingga tak menyadari jika sedari tadi ada pria tampan yang tengah memandangi dirinya. Kris Wu, begitulah biasanya orang memanggil pria itu. Kris menyukai Huang Zitao atau biasa dipanggil Tao sejak pandangan pertama. Tao adalah seorang atlet wushu dan kris adalah pemilik gedung olahraga termegah dikorea yang sering dipakai atlet ternama seperti tao untuk berlatih. Setiap hari kris selalu datang ke gedung olahraga demi menemui sang pujaan hati. Awal pertemuan mereka adalah ketika suho, teman kris mengenalkan tao padanya. Tao yang memang cuek sangat sulit untuk didekati. Bahkan ribuan hadiah juga kata romantis yang diberikan kris tidak berpengaruh sedikitpun padanya

 _16 April_

Kris mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk berani menyatakan perasaannya pada tao. Dia pria, jadi apapun resikonya dia harus berani menyatakan perasaannya. Sebenarnya sulit bagi kris untuk melakukan itu karna ia tau pasti dia akan ditolak. Akan tetapi dia harus tetap berpikir postif bukan ? dengan penuh percaya diri kris akhirnya membeli sebuah boneka panda yang memegang sebuah mawar dan membeli sebucket mawar merah kemudian iya berlutut didepan sang pujaan hati ditempat umum.

"Aku tau jika kau tidak mencintaiku. Tapi aku harus mengatakan ini, aku kris wu dan aku mencintaimu. Aku akan berusaha untuk membuatmu mencintaiku jadi terimalah aku. Aku tidak ingin ada penolakan"

Satu menit, dua menit, tiga menit tak ada jawaban dari tao. Tao hanya diam dan tersenyum. Dalam hati kris berkata apa aku diterima ? kemudian tao membawa kris keruang yang cukup sepi dimana hanya ada dirinya juga kris ditempat tersebut.

"maaf kris tapi aku tidak bisa menerimamu sekarang. Tolong beri aku waktu"

"Kuberi waktu sampai 2 hari jika kau tidak menerimaku, aku akan pergi dan kau tidak akan bertemu denganku lagi"

"tapi kris-"

Belum sempat tao melanjutkan perkataannya, kris langsung meninggalkan tao yang masih tak bergeming mendengar ucapan dari mulut si pria tinggi tersebut

 _2 hari kemudian_

Ditengah padatnya jadwal pekerjaannya sebagai presdir, kris menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke gedung olahraga lagi untuk menemui tao. Tentu saja dia datang untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari gadis panda yang merupakan atlet wushu no 1 dikorea. Setelah tao selesai berlatih wushu, kris membawa tao ke taman didekat gedung. Sesampainya ditaman mereka duduk disebuah bangku sambil menyeruput kopi yang baru saja dibeli oleh kris. Hening, tak ada satupun yang melontarkan sepatah dua patah kata. Hanya ada suara seruputan kopi dan kicauan burung yang bertengger di ranting pohon.

"Bagaimana ? kau menerimaku tidak ?" kris memberanikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan

"maaf kris tapi aku sepertinya tidak bisa"

"itu artinya aku ditolak ?"

Diam, tao diam sejenak tak sanggup menatap mata elang yang sedari tadi menatapnya

"aku akan pergi"

Kris berdiri berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut tapi tangan mungil milik tao berhasil menahannya.

"Jangan pergi.."

Tao menundukkan kepalanya karna takut menatap kris yang sepertinya terlihat kesal juga ada jawaban dari bibir tebal kris. Memang dasarnya kris keras kepala, dia menepis tangan tao yang menahan lengan kekarnya dan tetap pergi meninggalkan tao

 _19 April_

Tao mengajak kris melalui pesan singkat untuk bertemu ditaman dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu. Dengan perasaan yang tak bisa digambarkan antara ingin menerima tawarannya atau tidak kris tak membalas pesan singkat dari tao. Beberapa menit kemudian, karna tak ingin berpikir lama akhirnya kris mengiyakan ajakan tao dengan membalas pesan tao. Ia pikir ia harus menemuinya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Kali ini penampilan kris berbeda. Dia memakai pakaian yang lebih santai karna dia tidak bekerja hari ini. Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku yang elok dan sepertinya sudah di desain untuk menambah keromantisan setiap pasangan yang duduk disana. Kembali, suasana hening menyelimuti.

"Pernyataanmu waktu itu masih berlaku ?" tao dengan sedikit ragu memulai pembicaraan

Kris memiringkan kepalanya dan mengkerutkan alis angry bird nya seolah dia tak mengerti apa maksud perkataan tao

"Ah maksudku soal perasaanmu, kau masih mencintaiku ?"

Dengan penuh keberanian tao menatap mata elang kris yang juga tengah menatap mata panda miliknya

"Tentu saja, aku masih mencintaimu"

"Aku.. aku mau menjadi kekasihmu"

Oh demi apapun rasanya kris benar benar ingin memekik keras, berteriak, dan melompat saking girangnya mendengar ucapan dari bibir peach milik tao. Tapi kris masih mempunyai harga diri itu sebabnya kris melampiaskannya dengan cara memeluk gadis bermata panda tersebut dengan erat. Dan dia juga harus melupakan soal kepergiannya. Dia tidak akan pergi kemanapun karna ia ingin tetap bersama sang pujaan hati.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, kris mengantarkan tao kerumahnya karna takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada sang kekasih. Awalnya tao menolak tapi kris tetap bersikeras untuk mengantarkan tao sampai rumahnya. Karna tak ingin berdebat dengan kris, tao memutuskan untuk menuruti keinginan kris. Sesampainya didepan rumah tao, kris melihat pria yang lebih pendek darinya dan bertubuh kekar sama dengan dirinya tengah berdiri didepan rumah tao

"Siapa dia?" kris menunjukkan raut wajah tak suka sambil menunjuk pria tersebut

"Eunhyuk oppa. Dia.. dia temanku"

Eunhyuk melihat kedatangan kris bersama tao. Kris yang kala itu tengah melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping sang atlet wushupun menatap tajam eunhyuk. Eunhyuk juga memasang mimik tak suka pada kris juga membalas tatapan tajam kris. Dengan segera eunhyuk menarik tubuh mungil tao menjauhi tubuh kris

"Siapa dia ? berani sekali memelukmu seperti itu ?"

"kau yang siapa ? aku ini kekasih tao"

"Apa?! Jangan membual"

"Siapa yang membual?! Aku benar benar kekasih tao. Kau siapa ? berani sekali kau melakukan itu pada kekasihku ?!"

"Jadi kau tidak menungguku tao ? kau bilang kau akan menungguku tapi kenapa kau malah mempunyai kekasih sekarang?! Padahal aku sudah meyakinkan hatiku untuk memilihmu dan ingin menjadikanmu kekasihku! Jawab aku tao!"

Wajah eunhyuk memerah karna emosi. Umpatan demi umpatan iya lontarkan demi melampiaskan kekesalan dan juga kekecewaannya. Eunhyuk adalah orang yang dekat dengan tao sekaligus menyukai tao, ia menyuruh tao untuk menunggunya untuk memantapkan pilihan hatinya karna eunhyuk masih memiliki perasaan pada mantan kekasihnya. Merasa cemburu, akhirnya kris juga angkat bicara. Adu mulutpun terjadi diantara keduanya. Tao yang merasa bersalah hanya mampu diam dan menangis. Melihat pujaan hati mereka menangis keduanya akhirnya memutuskan untuk diam. Kris, sang kekasih merengkuh tubuh mungil tao, mendekapnya dan mengelus surai malam tao sambil menenangkannya. Sedangkan eunhyuk, karna dia sudah dewasa iya memutuskan untuk mengalah dan dengan perasaan yang campur aduk ia lebih memilih untuk pergi karna tak sanggup melihat mereka. Kris kemudian membawa tao memasuki rumah sederhananya. Setelah berhasil menenangkan sang gadis panda tersebut.

"sudah jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Lebih baik kau istirahat, besok aku akan menjemputmu"

Seulas senyuman terpampang diwajah tampan kris. Tao yang sudah kelelahan karna terlalu lama menangis akhirnya masuk ke rumahnya dan langsung beristirahat. Sedangkan kris tetep didepan rumah tao sambil memandang lantai dua rumah tao dimana kamar tao berada

"Ini baru awal tapi kita sudah mendapat ujian dalam hubungan ini"

kris menghela nafas berat sebelum akhirnya kembali ke rumahnya yang bagaikan istana

-oOo-

Beberapa bulan lagi olimpiade dimulai. Para atlet sedang berlatih mempersiapkan diri agar bisa menjadi juara dalam ajang olahraga tersebut termasuk Huang Zitao yang kini menjadi kekasih Kris. Sembari menunggu sang pelatih datang, tao melakukan pemanasan. Ia berlari lari kecil. Ketika sedang berlari, pikiran tao masih kalut memikirkan tentang kejadian waktu malam itu juga tentang perasaannya. Tao sebenarnya memang tidak mencintai kris, ia menerimanya karna terpaksa. Lagi pula kris adalah orang kaya, mapan, romantis dan sangat mencintainya jadi ia tidak ingin menyianyiakan pria seperti kris yang menurutnya langka.

Bugh!

"Aduh!"

tao terjatuh setelah menabrak sesosok pria tinggi dan bertubuh kekar dengan surai gelap segelap surainya dan memakai seragam seperti dirinya

"Kau tidak apa apa nona ?"

Pria tersebut membantu tao untuk berdiri. Tao terdiam, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Apa dia menyukai pria itu ? tidak tao tidak boleh menyukainya karna dia sudah memiliki kris. Tapi entah kenapa pesona pria itu begitu besar hingga mampu memikat hati gadis panda tersebut. Lama mereka berpandangan dan tak bergeming.

"A-aku tidak apa apa"

Tao yang tersadar segera menunduk dan tersipu malu.

"Aku seunghyun, atlet wushu yang tahun lalu menjadi juara di olimpiade"

"Ah annyeong seunghyun sunbae, aku huang zitao kau bisa memanggilku tao. Maaf tadi aku tidak sengaja" tao membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali kali

"tidak apa apa lain kali berhati hatilah"

Seulas senyuman terpatri diwajah seunghyung nan tampan membuat jantung tao lagi lagi berdegup begitu kencang seakan ingin lepas dari tubuh tao.

Hari demi hari berlalu tao semakin dekat dengan seunghyun. Bahkan tanpa tao sadari ia telah mengabaikan kekasihnya, kris. Tak tau bahwa kris begitu khawatir karna tak mendapat kabar dari sang kekasih. Ketika ditanya pasti dia bilang sibuk. Ya tao memang sedikit sibuk tapi bukan berarti tidak ada waktu luang kan ? ketika ada waktu luang pasti ia gunakan untuk berduaan dengan seunghyun. Sepertinya tao lupa dengan statusnya sekarang yang sudah tidak lajang lagi

Surya telah tenggelam sejak tadi menandakan jika malam sudah datang. Seunghyun mengantarkan tao pulang. Tapi tunggu, kenapa arahnya berbeda ? sepertinya bukan rumah tao yang seunghyun tuju tapi hotel. Apa ? hotel ? apa yang akan mereka lakukan ?

"Seunghyun oppa, kenapa malah ke sini ?ini bukan rumahku"

Seunghyun memilih diam, ia menggandeng tao memasuki hotel. Setelah memesan kamar, ia membawa tao masuk. Entah kenapa tao seperti terhipnotis oleh pesona seunghyun sehingga ia menuruti apapun yang seunghyun inginkan. Dengan sedikit ragu tao memasuki kamar yang sangat mewah kemudian disusul seunghyun. Tanpa babibu seunghyun langsung mendorong tao sehingga tao terjatuh diranjang kemudian menindih tubuh mungil tao membuat gadis panda itu sedikit ketakutan

"O-oppa apa yang akan kau lakukan ?"

"Aku akan melakukan hal yang menyenangkan bersamamu. Kau hanya cukup mendesah dan menikmati permainan ini" seunghyun memasang smirk andalannya

Seunghyung langsung menyambar bibir peach milik tao. Menciumnya dengan kasar dan menuntut. Ciuman seunghyun lama kelamaan semakin panas sehingga membuat tao terbawa suasana. Entah setan apa yang masuk pada diri tao sekarang sehingga ia berani membalas ciuman panas seunghyun membuat seunghyun semakin berani berbuat lebih. Tanpa tao sadari seunghyun telah sukses menanggalkan pakaian tao sehingga tao full naked sekarang

"oppa jangan.." lirih tao ketika seunghyun menatap nafsu dirinya

Tubuh tao terlihat sangat sexy sekarang dalam keadaan tanpa sehelai benangpun ditambah kulit tao yang eksotis dan dibanjiri keringat menambah kesan sexy pada tao dan akan meningkatkan libido siapapun yang melihatnya. Seunghyun tidak sanggup lagi menahan nafsunya. Dengan segera ia menggagahi tubuh mungil tao sekaligus merenggut kesucian tao. Tak ada penolakan dari tao karna sebenarnya dia juga sudah sangat bernafsu. Desahan demi desahan terlontar dari kedua insan yang sedang bercengkrama diatas ranjang hotel. Seakan tak pernah puas, seunghyun terus menggagahi si gadis panda hingga surya kembali menunjukkan sinarnya.

-oOo-

Olimpiade telah selesai dan tao juga seunghyun telah berhasil mengharumkan nama korea dengan membawa medali emas. Sebagai bentuk ucapan selamat, kris mengajak sang kekasih untuk menikmati makan malam romantis disebuah restaurant mahal. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak bertemu bahkan berkomunikasi melalui telpon genggampun tidak. Rasa rindu kris pada tao tentu begitu besar sehingga malam ini adalah saat kris untuk melepaskan rasa rindunya

"Kau tidak merindukanku ? ribuan pesan singkat aku kirimkan tapi tidak ada balasan. Telpon pun tidak pernah kau angkat. Kau tau aku hampir gila karna tidak mendapat kabar darimu. Kau bahkan melarangku untuk menemuimu saat kau berlatih digedung tempatmu berlatih"

Suara baritone kris membuat tao mendongakkan kepalanya. Ada sedikit rasa iba karna telah menelantarkan orang yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya

"maafkan aku tapi aku sangat sibuk"

Helaan nafas berat dari kris terdengar. Lagi lagi ia harus bersabar. Tak ingin berlarut larut dalam keheningan kris berceloteh panjang lebar menceritakan pengalaman bisnisnya yang menurut tao membosankan. Tidak hanya itu tapi kris juga menyanyi, memberikan boneka panda besar, dan mengucapkan kata kata romantis demi menyenangkan hati tao sekaligus sebagai bentuk ucapan selamat untuk tao. Tao hanya tersenyum lebih tepatnya fake smile karna jauh dilubuk hatinya ia merasa kasihan pada kris karna sampai sekarang ia masih belum mampu membalas perasaan kris terlebih dia telah mengkhianati kris.

-oOo-

Didepan pastur berdirilah seorang pria tampan berbalut jas putih dengan celana yang senada dengan atasannya dan rambut tertata dengan rapi. Disamping pria tersebut, berdiri seorang wanita cantik dengan gaun putih dan penutup kepala putih yang menutupi wajah cantiknya. Pria dan wanita itu adalah kris dan tao. Keduanya sedang mengucapkan janji suci. Pernikahan mereka berlangsung sakral dan hikmat. Senyuman manis terpahat diwajah mempelai laki laki, kris. Kris begitu bahagia karna telah mempersunting pujaan hatinya tapi tidak dengan tao. Tao sama sekali bahagia. Kenapa ? bukankah ini hari pernikahan mereka ? lagi lagi karna tao tidak menyukai kris. Lalu mengapa tao mau menerima lamaran kris ? itu karena tao sedang dalam keadaan terjepit. Keluarganya membutuhkan banyak uang dan ia pikir dengan menikah dengan kris maka ia bisa membantu mengurangi beban keluarganya

Dikamar yang begitu luas dengan taburan bunga disekitar ranjang ditambah lilin yang berbentuk hati yang terletak disamping kanan dan kiri ranjang membuat kesan romantis dan sangat pas untuk pasangan pengantin baru seperti kris dan tao. Tapi bagi tao itu biasa saja. Sesampainya dikamar, Kris bergegas membersihkan diri meninggalkan tao yang terduduk ditepi ranjang sambil menatap langit langit. Dalam hati tao, ia merasa takut jika kris tau dia sudah tidak suci lagi. Dia takut kris kecewa dan marah kemudian menceraikan tao. Tidak, tao tidak siap bercerai sekarang, ia masih belum mendapat uang dari kris.

Cklek. Suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Kris keluar dengan handuk yang dililitkan dipinggangnya menampilkan tubuh kekar kris dengan ABS yang tercetak jelas. Kris begitu sexy terlebih saat rambutnya basah seperti itu. Entah apa yang terjadi tapi ketika tao melihat kris dalam keadaan seperti ini tao jadi ingat pada seunghyun.

"kenapa belum ganti baju ? cepat ganti baju lalu bersihkan tubuhmu"

Lamunan tao buyar mendengar suara berat kris. Tao menolehkan kepalanya kemudian berdiri sambil menjinjing gaun pengantinnya yang cukup panjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sekitar tiga puluh menit lamanya tao mandi akhirnya dia keluar. Tao mengenakan baju tidur bermotif panda yang merupakan hewan kesukaan tao. Kris yang tadinya sibuk dengan gadgetnya kini beralih menatap gadis yang berstatus sebagai istrinya.

"kemarilah" kris menepuk ranjang disebelahnya sambil tersenyum

Tao berjalan mendekati sang suami kemudian duduk disebelah suaminya. Kris merengkuh tubuh istrinya kemudian mengecup kening tao. Tao hanya mampu tersenyum. Masih ada rasa takut dalam diri tao

"sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat. Kau pasti lelah"

Tao menuruti perintah kris. Dia bersyukur malam ini kris tidak mengajaknya berhubungan. Setidaknya dia bisa lolos malam ini.

-oOo-

Sudah sekitar tiga bulan usia pernikahan kris dan tao. Selama itu pula kris belum pernah menyentuh tao karna ketika siang kris sangat sibuk kemudian malamnya karna kelelahan dia langsung tidur. Tapi bukan berarti kris mengabaikan istrinya. Dia hanya tidak menyentuh dalam berhubungan badan tapi selain itu masih kris lakukan sperti berciuman, berpelukan, dan lain lain. Kris masih mesra seperti dulu, rasa cinta kris pada tao tidak berubah sedikitpun. Tapi biar bagaimanapun tao wanita normal, ia juga butuh nafkah batin dari suami, dia butuh kepuasan. Jadi demi melampiaskan itu semua tao lebih memilih berhubungan dengan seunghyun. Seunghyunlah yang setiap hari memuaskan tao. Bahkan saat kris keluar kota, tao tidak segan segan membawa seunghyun kekamarnya kemudian bercinta dengan seunghyun. Tao suka seunghyun karna dia begitu manly, bad boy, dan sangat jago dalam berhubungan badan. Berbeda dengan kris, menurutnya kris terlalu lemah sebagai pria. Ya kris memang lemah, lemah karna rasa cintanya pada tao

Malam ini kris sedang keluar kota untuk melakukan bisnis. Seperti biasa tao menyuruh seunghyun untuk kerumahnya dan dengan senang hati seunghyun menuruti permintaan tao. Seunghyun segera pergi kerumah tao. Sesampainya disana, mereka langsung melepaskan rindu sembari melampiaskan nafsu birahi masing masing. Tao suka ketika seunghyun menggagahinya dengan kasar dan sedikit melakukan bdsm. Baginya itu memberi kepuasan tersendiri pada dirinya. Dia menganggap dirinya adalah slave dan seunghyun adalah master. Tanpa tao ketahui kris pulang lebih awal, ia sengaja tidak memberi tau tao kepulangannya karna ia ingin member kejutan. Perlahan ia membuka knop pintu dan yang ia lihat adalah sang istri tengah menungging didepan kejantanan seorang pria yang tidak ia kenal. Tao terlihat seperti sedang menggoda seunghyun agar mau memasukinya

"masterhh~" goda tao

Desahan tao terdengar ditelinga kris. Seunghyun yang menyadari kehadiran kris menoleh pada kris dan menyunggingkkan senyuman yang meremehkan sambil menunjukkan smirknya sebelum akhirnya ia melesakkan kejantanannya ke dalam kewanitaan tao. Desahan mereka memenuhi isi ruangan. Malam ini begitu panas bagi mereka termasuk kris. Akan tetapi kris panas karna terbakar api cemburu berbeda dengan mereka. Kris hanya mampu untuk diam. Dia tidak bisa mengekspresikan betapa hatinya sangat hancur melihat istrinya digagahi pria lain.

Keesokan harinya tao berniat untuk sarapan. Ketika melewati ruang tamu, ia melihat suaminya sedang tidur disofa. Dia begitu kaget begitu menyadari sang suami sudah pulang sejak lama. Perasaan takutpun menghampiri tao. Ia takut kris melihatnya bersetubuh dengan seunghyun tadi malam. Terlebih kissmark yang seunghyun buat masih kentara. Tiba tiba kris menggeliat kemudian bangun dari tidurnya.

"k-kapan kau pulang ?"

"semalam. Sepertinya kau sudah tidur itu sebabnya aku tidur disofa"

Kris tersenyum dan pura pura tidak tau tentang kejadian semalam. Tao sedikit lega mendengarnya. Dengan segera ia kembali kekamar dan mengambil syal untuk menutupi kissmark yang seunghyun buat. Ketika ia membalikkan badan, kris sudah berada didepannya.

"ayo kita lakukan 'itu'"

Tao tau arah pembicaraan kris. Kris bermaksud untuk mengajaknya bercinta. Dia ingin sekali menolaknya mengingat semalam seunghyun menghajar kewanitaannya habis habisan dan sepertinya kewanitaannya sedikit terluka.

"A-aku tidak bisa. Aku sedang datang bulan"

Tao menundukkan kepalanya, ia benar benar takut kris marah. Terlebih ia sudah berdosa karna tidak melayani suaminya.

"Ah begitu kalau begitu lain kali saja"

Lagi lagi fake smile itu kris tunjukkan untuk menutupi rasa sakitnya. Kris terlalu lemah. Ya dia lemah karna perasaan cintanya yang begitu besar pada tao. Bahkan setelah tao melakukan kesalahan besarpun kris masih berusaha baik pada tao dan memilih untuk diam. Kris begitu bodoh bukan ?

-oOo-

Hari demi hari berlalu. Kris semakin sayang pada tao. Ia selalu memberi hadiah romantis, membuat kejutan kejutan kecil, dan memberi perhatian lebih pada tao, berharap tao bisa membalas perasaannya. Tapi tao hanya cuek menanggapi itu semua.

Kris telah mengetahui semua keburukan tao dan alasan kenapa tao mau ia nikahi. Ia mengatakan pada tao tentang semua yang ia tau selama ini. Bagai dihantam beribu benda tumpul tao diam membeku mendengar ucapan kris. Ia tak menyangka kris bisa tau semua tentangnya. Semenjak saat itu tao jadi bersikap semena mena pada kris. Ia melakukannya karna ia ingin kris menceraikannya supaya ia tidak harus merasa bersalah. Bahkan sekarang tao semakin berani berselingkuh terang terangan dengan seunghyun didepan kris. Tak jarang pula kris menyaksikan istrinya disetubuhi oleh seunghyun. Sempat kris bertengkar dengar seunghyun karna dia emosi melihat seunghyun berselingkuh dengan istrinya. Biar bagaimanapun dia manusia biasa yang memiliki emosi. Tatkala kris bertengkar dengan seunghyun tao malah murka pada kris. Dia membela seunghyun yang notabenya adalah selingkuhannya daripada kris suaminya. Kris diam, tak berani melawan sang istri karna ia takut, takut kehilangan orang yang dicintainya.

Setelah kejadian itu tao mendiamkan kris. Ia memutuskan untuk pisah ranjang. Kris setiap hari berlutut didepan tao dan meminta maaf. Seakan tao tuli, ia tidak menggubris kris sedikitpun. Sebenarnya yang salah siapa dan yang meminta maaf siapa ? kris tidak memikirkan siapa yang salah dan siapa yang benar juga siapa yang harus meminta maaf. Yang terpenting adalah maaf dari tao. Memang dasar kris keras kepala, ia selalu mengajak tao bicara meskipun setelah itu ditinggal oleh tao. Memasakkan makanan kesukaan tao dan tidak dimakan oleh tao. Sampai sampai saking frustasinya ketika ditempat biasanya kris dan tao bersama, kris seakan akan berperan menjadi dua orang yaitu dirinya sendiri juga tao. Ia berbincang bincang dengan dirinya sendiri seperti orang gila. Bahkan saat ia tidur, ia mengecupi guling seakan akan itu adalah istrinya. Tao yang melihat kris seperti itu jadi tidak tega. Keesokan harinya ia mendekati kris yang tengah memasak makanan kesukaannya.

"Maafkan aku~"

Tao bergumam lirih akan tetapi kris masih bisa mendengarnya. Kris segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandangi istrinya. Ia menatap manik mata tao. Disitu terlihat ada ketulusan. Tao benar benar tulus meminta maaf dengan kris. Tanpa basa basi kris langsung memeluk tubuh tao. Entah berapa lama ia sudah tidak memeluk dan mencium aroma tubuh tao. Dia sungguh merindukan istrinya.

"Maafkan aku juga. Tidak seharusnya aku berbuat seperti itu"

"Tidak ge, kau tidak bersalah. Aku yang bersalah" tao menunduk

Kris mendongakkan kepala tao dan mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga sekarang hidung mereka bersentuhan sebelum akhirnya mereka berciuman. Awalnya hanya ciuman yang lembut dan penuh perasaan tapi lama kelamaan ciuman itu semakin menuntut. Kris segera mematikan kompor dan menggendong tao ala bridal kemudian membawa tao kekamarnya. Kemudian desahan desahan sensual terdengar dari dalam kamar kristao. Ya mereka sedang bercinta. Sempat ada rasa kecewa pada kris karna bukan dia yang merenggut kesucian tao tapi ia tidak peduli sekarang karna yang terpenting istrinya mau memaafkannya

"Maafkan aku ge. Aku sudah tidak suci lagi. Itu sebabnya aku sering menolak ketika kau mengajakku berhubungan" aku tao seusai bercinta

"Tidak apa apa tao" kris tersenyum

Entah hati kris terbuat dari apa, wajahnya benar benar tidak sinkron dengan hatinya. Wajah yang bagaikan seorang pembunuh tapi memiliki hati bak malaikat tak bersayap. Tao sadar sekarang jika kris begitu mencintainya dan ia tidak ingin menyianyiakan kris lagi. Sudah cukup kris menderita karna mencintainya itu sebabnya mulai sekarang ia harus belajar mencintai kris dan berhenti berselingkuh dengan seunghyun. Hari itu juga ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan seunghyun.

-oOo-

Kehidupan rumah tangga kris dan tao semakin hari semakin membaik. Benih benih cinta mulai tumbuh dihati tao. Terlebih sekarang tao tengah mengandung. Tao sebenarnya agak ragu tentang ayah dari bayinya. Tapi kris berkata kalau anak siapapun itu kris tetap akan menyayanginya dan memperlakukanya layaknya anaknya sendiri. Tao begitu beruntung mempunyai suami sesabar kris dan sebaik kris. Terkadang kris memperlakukan tao seperti bayi hanya karena tao sedang mengandung dan sepertinya itu berlebihan.

Usia kandungan tao sudah 6 bulan, ketika kris sedang pergi kekantor ia nekat untuk keluar rumah dan pergi ke restaurant untuk menemui seseorang sendirian. Saat sampai direstauran tao melihat pria dengan rambut coklat muda dan berwajah seperti rusa sedang duduk menyesap kopi yang ia pesan. Tao berjalan menghampiri pria tersebut

"luhan ge~"

Pria tersebut luhan, mantan kekasih tao dulu yang sampai sekarang sepertinya masih belum bisa dilupakan tao. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya

"ah tao, kau baru sampai ? long time no see. Oiya kau.. hamil ya ?"

Tao mengangguk sembari mengelus perut buncitnya kemudian duduk dihadapan luhan

"ada apa ?"

"berapa lama kau menikah ?"

Luhan sepertinya ingin basa basi. Tapi tidak bagi tao, tao takut perasaannya kembali tumbuh

"langsung katakan saja apa maksudmu menyuruhku kesini ge ? lalu dari mana kau bisa mendapatkan no ponselku ?"

"tidak penting aku tau dari mana. Aku ingin kau menikah denganku"

Tao membulatkan matanya. Apa luhan tidak tau kalau dia sudah bersuami dan sedang mengandung ?

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah bersuami. Maaf aku harus pergi"  
tao segera bangkit dan bersiap pulang tapi luhan mencegahnya

"Aku tau kau tidak mencintai suamimu. Jangan munafik kau juga mencintaiku bukan ? masalah anak itu aku akan menerimanya. Jadi menikahlah denganku"

"aku memang menyukaimu tapi itu dulu ge. Sekarang aku sudah mencintai suamiku, kris wu, ayah dari anakku"

Tak ingin berlama lama tao segera pergi meninggalkan luhan. Luhan terdiam dan mengamuk tidak jelas karna sakit hati ditolak tao. Memang dulu dia salah karna telah mencampakan tao karna ia harus dijodohkan dengan wanita pilihan orang tuanya. Berbeda dengan luhan, tao menangis disepanjang jalan. Ia mengingat masa lalunya dengan luhan yang kelam dan yang membuatnya juga keluarganya sengsara sampai dia terpaksa harus menikah dengan kris demi meringankan beban orang tuanya.

Tao duduk termenung sambil mengelus perutnya yang semakin membesar. Bayangan tentang luhan kembali terlintas diotaknya

"sayang minum dulu susunya. Baby butuh asupan gizi. Dan ini, kau harus makan"

Tak ada respon dari tao, membuat kris kembali harus mengulang katanya.

"ah gege ada apa ? ah kapan gege pulang ?"

Tao tersadar dari lamunannya. Kris menghela nafas kemudian mengelus surai malam istrinya.

"kau kenapa ? ada masalah ? ceritakan pada gege"

"ah tidak ge. Gege suapi aku~"

Kris terkekeh mendengar rengekan tao kemudian menuruti keinginan istrinya. Kris tau pasti ada yang tao sembunyikan darinya tapi ia tak ingin ambil pusing yang penting hubungannya dengan istrinya tetap harmonis.

Ting tong!

Bel berbunyi. Tao membuka pintu rumahnya dan seketika ia membulatkan matanya seraya menganga melihat yang memencet bel tadi adalah luhan. Luhan langsung menggandeng tao membawanya memasuki mobil mewahnya. Tao takut memberontak karna ia masih ingin bayinya selamat jadi ia hanya menurut pada luhan. luhan membawa tao ke tempat dulu dimana ia sering bersama. Lotte World, saat masih berpacaran mereka sering menghabiskan waktu luang mereka kesini. Menikmati wahana, membeli es krim, dan lain lain. Mereka duduk berdiri ditempat yang lumayan sepi kemudian luhan mengajak tao untuk flashback tentang masa lalu mereka. Merekapun mulai bernostalgia melupakan status mereka sekarang.

Ketika kris pergi ke kantor tao pasti langsung pergi untuk menemui luhan. entah apa yang terjadi pada tao tapi sepertinya benih cinta yang dulu terkubur kembali mencuat keluar. Ia sering menghabiskan waktu bersama luhan. tak jarang luhanpun sering memberi perhatian padanya dan juga bayinya membuat tao jadi nyaman ketika bersama luhan. sudah sekitar sebulan lamanya mereka menjalin hubungan kembali tanpa sepengetahuan kris maupun istri luhan. mereka benar benar dibutakan oleh cinta sehingga lupa status mereka. Yang ada dipikiran mereka adalah kebahagiaan yang kurasa hanya sesaat. Benar kata pepatah, sebaik baiknya menyimpan bangkai suatu saat baunya akan tercium juga. Ketika mereka sedang asik bercumbu disebuah restaurant sepi tiba tiba ada rombangan kris yang kala itu sedang melakukan meeting dengan rekan bisnisnya. Kris tau jika yang bercumbu disitu adalah istrinya dengan pria yang lagi lagi tidak ia kenal. Tao berselingkuh lagi ? sepertinya begitu. Kris tak ingin membuat kekacauan disana itu sebabnya kris memilih berpura pura tidak tau, berbeda dengan tao yang benar benar tidak menyadari kehadiran kris sedari tadi. Mungkin karna terlalu asik bercumbu dengan luhan.

Keesokan harinya tao kembali ketempat biasanya ia dan luhan bertemu. Akan tetapi ia tak menemukan luhan. ia mencari kesana kemari namun hasilnya nihil. Setelah lama menunggu ia memutuskan untuk berjalan pulang dan tatkala ia sedang berjalan, ia melihat luhan sedang bermesraan dengan istrinya juga bersenda gurau dengan anaknya. Hati tao bergemuruh, hatinya bagaikan tertusuk ribuan pedang yang begitu tajam sehingga membuat luka yang menganga dan begitu menyakitkan. Entah kenapa ia begitu sakit melihat luhan dengan istrinya. Ia merasa cemburu tapi ia sadar, ia hanya masa lalu luhan. tanpa tao sadari lelehan liquid membanjiri pipi gembil tao. Ya, tao menangis. Ini kedua kalinya ia merasa sakit hati karna seorang pria. Ingatan tao kembali pada kris, suaminya. Ia pasti merasa lebih sakit dari ini saat mengetahui tao berselingkuh. Tao berbalik, bermaksud untuk pergi menemui suaminya tapi tak perlu susah susah pergi karna sekarang suaminya telah berada dihadapannya. Apa itu kebetulan ? tidak, kris sedari tadi mengikuti tao tanpa sepengetahuan tao.

"gege hiks" tao terisak

Kris mendekap tao dan menghapus linangan air mata yang membasahi pipi istrinya. Ia merasa sakit sekarang. Bukan, bukan karna ia dikhianati tapi karna melihat orang yang paling ia cintai berlinangan air mata

"Aku minta maaf ge, aku sudah terkena karma karna telah mengkhianatimu. Rasanya begitu sakit ge hiks"

"Sudahlah jangan menangis. Aku akan memaafkanmu tapi berhentilah menangis. Aku akan lebih sakit ketika melihatmu menangis. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis"

"Maafkan aku yang tak pernah melihat ketulusan hatimu. Aku terlalu buta sehingga tidak melihat itu semua. Aku bahkan menyianyiakanmu ge dan aku telah berkali kali berselingkuh"

"Kau tau, seseorang berselingkuh itu belum tentu 100 % murni kesalahan dari pelaku. Tapi terkadang ada sesuatu yang membuat pelaku berselingkuh salah satunya adalah faktor pasangannya. Mungkin sebagai suami aku masih belum sempurna sehingga kau mencari kesempurnaan pada diri orang lain"

"tidak, gege tidak bersalah. Aku yang –"

"sssst"

Kris menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibir peach tao sehingga membuat tao bungkam. Tao semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh suaminya. Kali ini rasanya ia ingin bertaubat sungguhan. Ia tidak ingin terus terusan mengkhianati suaminya.

-oOo-

Kris melajukan mobilnya kencang. Keringat bercucuran melalui pelipisnya, ia sangat khawatir setelah mendengar telpon dari tao bahwa perutnya mengalami kontraksi. Tak sampai 10 menit kris sampai dirumah karna memang jarak antara rumahnya yang dekat dengan kantor. Ia langsung membopong sang isti yang kesakitan kemudian memasukkannya ke mobil. Ia menyuruh sopir pribadinya yang mengemudi sementara ia lebih memilih memangku dan menenangkan istrinya. Sesampainya dirumah sakit dokter dan suster langsung berhamburan menghampiri mereka. Tao kemudian dilarikan keruang bersalin. Kris menemani proses persalinan tao karna bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin istrinya berjuang sendirian. Dukungan dan kata kata penyemangat kris lontarkan supaya tao semakin semangat mengejan

"Sayang kau pasti bisa. Ayo semangat. Kau dulu atlet kau harus kuat. Ayo terus mengejan"

Kris menggenggam erat tangan tao sambil mengelap keringat yang keluar dari pelipis tao

"ARRGHHH GEGE SAKIT SEKALI! ARGGHHH!"

Tao berteriak kesakitan membuat kris tidak tega melihatnya. Selang beberapa menit terdengar suara yang begitu dinantian oleh kris dan tao

"oweee oweee" tangisan itu meledak memenuhi ruangan

"gege itu anak kita ge"

"iya, anak kita sudah lahir. Dia bayi laki laki yang sehat tanpa cacat sedikitpun dan juga sangat tampan"

Kris dan tao saling berpandangan kemudian keduanya meneteskan air mata bahagia mereka. Kris mengecup kening tao sebelum akhirnya tao memejamkan matanya.

-oOo-

Tao membuka matanya. ia mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya sejenak untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang masuk. Ia meneliti ke segala penjuru ruangan. Putih, semuanya serba putih dengan bau obat obatan yang begitu menyeruak hidung tao. Detik kemudian ia tersadar jika ia telah melahirkan. Tao pingsan karna mengeluarkan banyak darah saat persalinan. Ia menoleh kesebelah kanan dimana seorang pria tampan bagaikan pangeran itu tengah menggendong bayi. Pria itu adalah suaminya, kris wu.

"kau sudah sadar sayang ?"

Tao mengangguk lalu kris mendekati ranjang dimana tao berbaring sekarang

"Iya ge, bawa kemari bayinya ge, aku ingin menggendong putraku"

Dengan senang hati kris menyerahkan anak mereka pada ibunya

"Aku sudah tes DNA tadi dan hasilnya anak ini adalah…"

Tao terkejut. Ia takut mengetahui hasilnya. Bagaimana jika ini adalah anak seunghyun ? mengingat ia lebih sering melakukan hubungan badan dengan seunghyun

"Dia anakku tao, dia darah dagingku" kris tersenyum lebar

Tao menghela nafas lega mengetahui bahwa itu adalah anak kris.

"Syukurlah. Aku takut jika ini bukan anakmu ge. Aku takut kau tidak mau menerimanya"

"Sudah kubilang anak siapapun itu pasti akan ku terima dan aku akan memperlakukannya seperti anakku sendiri"

"Ge, kau mau menamai anak kita apa ?"

"Wu Hui Jian"

Baru saja tao mau bertanya sesuatu tetapi tidak jadi karna bayi mereka kembali menangis. Sepertinya ia lapar karna sedari tadi belum menyusu pada ibunya. Dengan sedikit kaku tao menyusui bayinya. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya menjadi ibu. Ia merasa terharu sampai meneteskan air matanya melihat bayi mungil yang merupakan anaknya kini menyusu pada payudaranya. Sama halnya dengan kris, kris juga terharu akhirnya ia menjadi ayah dan memiliki bayi laki laki yang tampan seperti dirinya. Perlahan ia mengecup kening istrinya cukup lama

"I love you, Wu Zi Tao"

"I love you too Wu Yifan"

Apa ? tao mengatakan kalau tao mencintai kris juga ? ya, sekarang tao memang sudah mencintai kris, suaminya. Kemudian setelah mengucapkan kata itu, kris memeluk tubuh tao dan mengelus pelan pipi gembil anaknya.

=END=

*Bonus*

Tingtong

Bel rumah milik keluarga park berbunyi berkali kali. Sang pemilik rumah kemudian membukakan pintu untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang berkunjung

"Gege ?"

"hey wu baekhyun kenapa lama sekali hah?"

Kris kesal karna saudaranya, wu baekhyun yang baru saja diperistri park chanyeol ini lama sekali membukakan pintu

"Hehehe maaf tadi aku sedang.. ah gege tau kan aktifitas pengantin baru. Oiya dimana kakak ipar ?"

"Dia sedang mengganti popok hui jian di mobil nanti dia menyusul"

Kris dan baekhyun masuk ke kediaman park

"Hey hyung long time no see. Dimana istrimu?"

Chanyeol yang baru sampai diruang tamu langsung menyapa kris kmudian mereka sama sama duduk.

"Dia sedang di-"

"Daddy!"

Belum sempat kris melanjutkan kata katanya seorang anak berusia dua tahun berlari menghampiri dirinya dan langsung memeluknya

"Jian, kau tidak boleh berlarian begitu nanti jatuh."

"Allaceo" jian mempoutkan bibirnya

"Aigo jian kenapa kau berlarian dan meninggalkan mommy?"

Suara cempreng itu membuat semua penghuni rumah menoleh kesumber suara. Suara itu milik tao, Wanita yang perutnya membuncit –lagi- itu tengah berjalan masuk mengahampiri keluarganya.

"Kakak ipar kau.."

"Iya, aku hamil anak kedua"

"Hyung kau doyan atau apa? Kenapa setiap tahun kau mengasilkan anak?" protes chanyeol

"Hey itu terserah aku. Yang penting aku sanggup menafkahinya. Rencananya aku ingin mempunyai anak 11 supaya bisa membuat kesebelasan" ucap kris enteng

Semua orang kecuali tao membelalakkan mata. Tao berbeda, ia sedang memasang kuda kuda untuk menghajar kris dan

Bugh

Kris jatuh tersungkur

"Tidak akan! Tao akan membunuh gege kalau gege mau membobol tao lagi"

Tao memanyunkan bibirnya. Seketika rasa sakit yang diderita akibat pukulan tao menghilang. Ia terkekeh melihat tingkah istrinya yang lucu. Sedangkan chanyeol dan baekhyun hanya mampu tertawa menyaksikan mereka.

Sekarang tao telah berbeda. Dia sekarang lebih feminim, memiliki sifat keibuan, cute dan yang lebih penting dia sangat mencintai kris dan tidak pernah mengkhianati kris lagi. Kris senang karna perjuangannya kini telah membuahkan hasil. Ia bisa tersenyum bahagia bersama istri dan anaknya sekarang. Memang benar segala sesuatu itu harus melalui proses tidak ada yang instan. Begitu pula dengan kebahagiaan yang ia dapat sekarang.

=END BENERAN=

saya author baru maaf jika cerita saya jelek, typo bertebaran, dll. mohon reviewnya guys. dikritik yang pedes juga tidak apa apa

oiya FF ini saya buat spesial buat Couple RP saya 3 Happy Anniversary sayang.

maaf jika cast tao disini imagenya begitu buruk. It's Just Story

FB: Prince Wu'Yifan Keuriseu'Handsome II


End file.
